Gippal
Gippal (ギップル, Gippuru) là một người Al Bhed và là thủ lĩnh của Machine Faction trong Final Fantasy X-2. Anh có cùng người lồng tiếng Anh và Nhật với Zack Fair trong bộ Compilation of Final Fantasy VII; theo thứ tự là Rick Gomez và Kenichi Suzumura. Tính cách Gippal 18 tuổi, hơi kiêu ngạo và tự tin. Trong game cung cấp một số cái nhìn sâu hơn về tính cách của anh ta. Anh có một thái độ bất cần và cũng khá đào hoa – anh ta nói đùa với Rikku rằng họ "sẽ là một cặp đẹp đôi" . Ngoài ra Gippal và Paine cũng từng là đồng đội trước kia , Ngoại hình Cốt truyện ''Final Fantasy X-2 Gippal luôn mong muốn trở thành Crusader, nhưng vì là người Al Bhed, anh "không hợp lệ". Khi biết Crimson Squad chấp nhận tất cả thành viên, anh đã không bỏ lỡ cơ hội này. Anh rất tự hào vì kĩ năng máy móc của mình, thường nói với đồng đội không ai có thể dùng vũ khí Machina giỏi bằng người Al Bhed. Trong một nhiệm vụ huấn luyện ở Sanubia Sands, anh gặp đồng đội Nooj, một cựu binh crusader, cùng Baralai, một người Yevonite, rất có thể là một Tư tế. Ở đây, anh cũng gặp Paine, thư kí của nhóm (cô ghi lại hành trình của nhóm vào các viên sphere). Khi ở chung đội, họ đã hiểu thêm về nhau và đã có khoảng thời gian rất vui vẻ. Trong nhiệm vụ cuối cùng để trở thành thành viên của Crimson Squad, họ, và nhiều ứng viên khác, được yêu cầu xâm nhập Den of Woe và thám hiểm những việc lạ trong này. Inside, they discovered many applicants turning against each other. After a while, Shuyin, a spirit who possessed them, took over Nooj and he put his gun on Baralai. Gippal raised his to Nooj's head to get him to stop and Baralai raised his to Gippal's head as they were all taken over by the spirit. Somehow, Paine was able to break apart the triangle and the spirit left Gippal and Baralai, but secretly lay low inside of Nooj. They exited the Den and met up with the officials. They asked what happened, and the told them they were official Crimson Squad members, their first mission being to go to the top of Mushroom Rock Road and guard Maester Wen Kinoc while Operation Mi'ihen took place. As soon as they turned, the guards attempted to shoot down the trio. They somehow managed to escape, and met up outside Rin's Travel Agency on the Mi'ihen Highroad. There, the four decided it would be best if they split up. Paine, still recording, had her camera on as Nooj, again possessed, shot Baralai in the back. When Gippal heard the shot he turned and was shot in the chest, then Nooj turned fire on Paine. Later, when Gippal pays a visit to Home, he is in the desert where he meets Auron and talks about rushing into the fight and being a "Jackass." All of a sudden, his partner gets radioed that the Guado are attacking Home, and they both run off. It is assumed he left on the Airship with Tidus' group, Isaaru and Dona, The Al Bhed Psyches, Cid, Buddy and Brother. Later on, after Yuna defeats Sin, he starts the Machine Faction in the abandoned Djose Temple with a connection on Bikanel Island, where people can join and excavate in the desert. It is here that Gippal meets Yuna and reunites with Rikku and Paine, but Paine plays it off like they have never met. At this point, Nooj is Meyvn of the Youth League, still under control by Shuyin, and Baralai is Praetor of New Yevon. Though he was neutral, Gippal provided his machines to both sides. After a while, Gippal goes to the Bevelle Underground, where Vegnagun is located, he meets up with Nooj and Baralai, and a hole where Vegnagun was. There, Shuyin leaves Nooj and enters Baralai. He jumps into the Hole and the two jump in after him. Later on, when Yuna enters a connecting hole, she meets with Shuyin, who is actually Baralai who keeps traveling and Gippal and Nooj tell her to keep care of things topside. Soon after Yuna's fall, Rikku and Paine throws a CommSphere into the hole finding out that there was no use. Although when Yuna returns back to Celsius with the LeBlanc Syndicate, Shinra reports that the CommSphere had been fixed. The video footage shows Gippal who states the invention is genius, but himself "genius" for fixing the CommSphere, although communication through CommSphere wasn't working. After they manage to reach Vegnagun, YRP meets with them, as well as the LeBlanc Syndicate, and they all take on Vegnagun and Shuyin together, defeating them. Baralai is released as Lenne and Shuyin decide to finally rest in the Farplane. After this, the three factions join together as one group under Spira and forget their differences. Trong chiến đấu Trong ''Final Fantasy X-2 bạn phải chiến đấu với Gippal và đụng độ anh ta ở Bevelle. Ảo ảnh Pyreflies của Gippal được tìm thấy ở Den of Woe. Thông tin bên lề *Trong viên sphere của Paine, Gippal gọi Paine là Dr. P, một biệt danh cũng được Rikku sử dụng. Gallery File:gippel_v1.jpg|Thiết kế Gippal File:gippel_v2.jpg|Thiết kế trang phục File:gippel_v3.jpg|Thiết kế trang phục (lên màu) en:Gippal de:Gippel Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy X-2 Thể_loại:Al Bhed